Broken
by posiesandpansies
Summary: He realised the extent of the damage he had done. He had broken Hermione Granger. He loved her. He would not do any more damage. He would leave her alone and let someone else fix her heart back together. He ta least would do this much for her. Even if it broke him in the process. M for language.


He was late. This was a make-up dinner seeing as they had been through quite a lot of stress the past few weeks. She had prepared a dinner at their flat for him. Not just any dinner, it was their anniversary dinner. The meal was cooked, the wine was chilled and his present was wrapped. She was sitting at the table tapping her feet on the floor with annoyance.

*ring ring*

She opened the door to find Draco, dishevelled and smelling of alcohol.

"Miss me." Oh, he definitely had been drinking alcohol. Alot. His breath stunk.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

He walked in and picked up the wine and took a few too many sips. Then spat it out.

"This is vile."

"I've been waiting for you for ages."

"Well fucking congratulations."

"Draco what's happened?"

He didn't answer. He went to the kitchen and got a fire whiskey.

"Draco answer me."

"Nothing."

She noticed a mark on his collar. It was red.

"Draco please don't tell me you were with Pansy again."

"Yes I was so you can't decide who I'm with or who I have a good time with."

"Draco I'm your girlfriend not your whore. I'm not Pansy you can't mess around with me. I deserve honesty and faithfulness."

"Well then go then and let me how I was before we started this..this thing."

"Please, let's not argue."

"No lets, clearly you want to have this argument so let's fucking argue."

"Please stop you're drunk be calm you're going to regret this."

"I will do as I damn well please Granger you can't stop me from hanging out with my friend..."

"You're friend? she didn't seem just like your friend when you almost slept with her a month ago."

It was at Blaise's party when the incident happened. Hermione and Draco had been seeing each other for a month and only Blaise knew. Draco had been highly intoxicated with no sense of direction where as Pansy was completely sober. He had flirted with her but she had wanted much more. If Blaise hadn't interrupted them then Draco would have let Pansy had her wicked way with him. Hermione had not spoken to him for a month while Draco used all his means to get her back. She only accepted after Blaise put in a good word with her for Draco. I hadn't been brought up till now.

"Well I wish I did because then I wouldn't be with you now."

"Well then go to your little personal prostitute"

"You disgust me with all your muggle ways and your dirty blood."

All she could do was disapparate.

The next morning Draco woke up with the worst hangover he ever had and with that came a feeling of regret. He saw the meal still out, the wine bottle lying on the sofa and a present still wrapped. He was sleeping on a chair and Hermione wasn't here. He also had some lipstick on his collar. Shit. He had some serious grovelling to do.

He apparated to Blaise's place knowing Hermione would be there because of the incident. Strangely the wards blocked him so he knocked on the door. Blaise's head peeped out the door and when he saw who it was he stepped out in the hall an closed the door behind him.

"You absolute dick"

"Please tell me what I did wrong and then let me speak to her"

"If you think I'm letting you even see her after that stunt you pulled then think again."

"Thing is Blaise I don't remember anything so you mind catching me up."

"So you don't remember coming late to your dinner, choosing pansy over her and reverting back to the old Draco and pulling out the "blood card" to her."

"Shit what did I do Blaise?"

"Even after what happened you still got shit faced with alcohol and let things happen."

"I didn't know what I was thinking you know I revert back to the old Draco when I have a few drinks."

"I say this for your own good but maybe the old Draco is coming back ."

"Blaise you know I've changed for good I proved that."

"Blaise are you ready for work?"

Hermione had stepped outside. She then saw who he was talking to.

"Hermione go inside." said Blaise.

"No I'll speak to him I'll be fine don't worry."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

He sent a glare in Draco's direction.

"If you dare touch her you're dead." Then he stepped back inside. Draco tried to give Hermione a hug but she backed away.

"Don't touch me." She crossed her arms against her chest. She was shaking inside.

"Listen Hermione I'm sorry I was out of line last night..."

"Thing is Malfoy I'm hearing this speech way too often now. I'm really fed up. I meant what I said. Go to Pansy."

"I love _you._Not Pansy."

She poked her wand in his chest."Don't use the word love on me. You only love yourself. I thought you were different. I guess it's my fault for trusting you when no one else did. I should have listened to them. You haven't changed at all. Not really, not where it matters.

"Hermione I'm different. I'm no longer the old Draco."

"There is no old or new Draco, they're both the same, anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool. I stuck by your side while everyone was telling me I was too good for you. While everyone was slandering you behind your back I defended you. Then you treat me like this. You know how shit that makes me feel."

"Give me a chance please."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this any more." she whispered. With that she went back in leaving him in a state of despair. He realised the extent of the damage he had done. He had broken Hermione Granger. He loved her. He would not do any more damage. He would leave her alone and let someone else fix her heart back together. He ta least would do this much for her. Even if it broke him in the process.


End file.
